<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Say Never by havokwritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575982">Never Say Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff'>havokwritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yanderepeterparker (blog) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Yandere Tendencies, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and (Y/N) have been secretly in love with each other for years, but things change when a mysterious Spider-Woman shows up from the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yanderepeterparker (blog) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Say Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re being ridiculous, (Y/N).” Natasha sighed as she threw a punch at you, which you blocked with ease. The two of you had been training in the gym for a good half hour, and Natasha hadn’t let up one bit on the subject of you and Peter. The deadly Black Widow giving romantic advice? Who knew.</p><p>You went to knock her legs out from under her, but she flipped back and dodged the attempt. “No, <em>you’re</em> being ridiculous. There’s no way Peter feels the same way.”</p><p>Natasha nearly laughed, but instead took an opening that she was given and tackled you to the ground, getting you in a hold. She really did find it amusing just how oblivious you were. Everyone else on the team saw how hopelessly in love the boy was with you, even encouraging his more obsessive ways, which also seemed to escape your notice. “You need to get your head out of your ass. Didn’t you see the way he looked at you when he was leaving the gym? Total puppy dog eyes.”</p><p>When the two of you went to train, Steve and Peter were just leaving, and the latter actually stopped to say hi and wish you luck against Natasha, which made your heart flutter. There had been something in his eyes now that she mentioned it, but it was the same way anyone would look at a friend. It was nothing special. <em>It couldn’t be</em>. In your frustration, you turned the tables on your friend, flipping the both of you over and pinning her to the mat. “Nat, Peter and I are never gonna happen so please <em>please</em> drop it.”</p><p>Natasha smirked, bringing a whole new wave of annoyance over you. “No can do.”</p><p>You were going to reply when Steve’s voice came over the intercom and cut you off. “Avengers, meet at the interrogation rooms immediately.”</p><p>“What’s that about?” You asked Natasha as you stood up and offered a hand to help her from the floor.</p><p>She took your hand and got up to stand beside you, brushing off her clothes. “No clue, but I guess we’re about to find out.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Tony sat in the lab, working on his newest Iron Man suit, having been totally engrossed in the task at hand until Peter showed up. Peter paced across the lab, voice frantic and hands waving about as he spoke. “-we passed by and I told her good luck sparring with Natasha, but that was stupid because she doesn’t need luck, y'know? She’s really great at fighting and she probably thought I was insulting her and saying that she couldn’t take Nat and I wish I could just take it b-”</p><p>“Pete.” Tony finally pushed his chair away from the table and turned to Peter, arms crossed over his chest. He felt bad for the kid, really. He knew exactly how much Peter loved you, as did anyone else who’d ever met him. Peter just couldn’t see through his own insecurities. “Have you ever stopped to think that overanalyzing ever single interaction you have with her might be the problem?”</p><p>Peter sighed heavily, stopping right in front of Tony and running a hand through his hair. “No…yes…I don’t know. I’m terrified of screwing things up, Mr Stark. I don’t want to annoy her or scare her away. It’s just so hard because I love her so much.”</p><p>Tony knew full well that half of the things the kid did because of you would probably make you turn tail and run if you found out, but he’d put time into teaching Peter to handle that part of himself a bit better. He wasn’t amazing at it, but he was passable, so he didn’t see him ever scaring you away. And if the way you looked at Peter was any indication, you didn’t find him even remotely annoying, but of course, Peter would never hear it. “Just try talking to her like a normal person. Ask her out. She’ll say yes.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, tears threatening to well up in his eyes. “I want to, I really do, but I can’t. I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Kid…” Tony started, exasperated. He was having as much luck getting through to Peter as Nat ever had getting through to you.</p><p>“Let’s face it, (Y/N) and I will never be together. I’ll just have to settle for loving her from a distance like I have been.” Maybe it was for the best. That way, he wouldn’t risk destroying what you had.</p><p>“Avengers, meet at the interrogation rooms immediately.”</p><p>Peter frowned at the intercom speaker as Tony grumbled something about Steve being too demanding. They hadn’t brought any prisoners back to the Compound lately, so it was odd for him to need them in interrogation so urgently.</p><p>—-</p><p>Tony and Peter were naturally the last to arrive, finding all of the Avengers who were on site standing by the two way mirror and looking inside the room. Peter couldn’t quite see past the others, but he caught a glimpse of you at the front with your head tilted in confusion, seeming almost <em>sad</em>. He felt the urge to go to you, but Tony and Steve distracted him before he could.</p><p>“What’s this all about, Capsicle?”</p><p>“Maybe that’s a better question for Parker.”</p><p>“What?” Peter asked, his voice getting a little higher pitched, and he consciously normalized his voice when he continued. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Come see for yourself.” Steve had Bucky and Sam scoot over a bit as he brought Peter towards the window, and when he saw what was inside, he understood what Steve meant.</p><p>In the room was a female dressed in a white and black costume with blue accents, a spider motif throughout. She had a hood up, but Peter could see a mask with large eyes underneath, clearly inspired by his own. The girl walked the short length of the room, but instead of turning back and just pacing, she walked up the wall, across the ceiling, and back down the opposite wall before repeating the process.</p><p>When Peter saw her, everything just felt weird. It was almost like his spider sense, but that time, it didn’t feel like danger. It was more like recognition, even though he’d never seen the person before. Steve finally spoke again once Peter took everything in. “She showed up here about twenty minutes ago calling herself Spider-Woman. Do you know her?”</p><p>“No. I’ve never met another spider person in my life. Until now, I guess.” Peter racked his brain, trying to figure out how it was possible. As far as he knew, Oscorp only had the one spider, which seemed to have died after biting him. Did Oscorp have more spiders than he knew about? Had his spider somehow survived to bite another? “This is crazy.”</p><p>When you first saw the Spider-Woman, it had upset you a bit. Your mind went straight to her knowing Peter, and even if she didn’t, Peter would probably want to get to know her. He’d spend time with her, time that, deep down, you wanted him to spend with you. But could you really blame him if he wanted to be with someone more like him? Someone who probably didn’t have so much blood on her hands? Once Peter showed, he said he didn’t know her, which made you feel slightly better, but not by much.</p><p>The girl on the other side suddenly stopped in the middle of the ceiling and walked over towards the glass before dropping down and hanging from a web. “Look, I know you’re all out there, and as much as I love being locked in this tiny room, I need to talk to you. I promise I’m not here to hurt anyone.”</p><p>“I’m not sure a promise means much coming from someone we don’t even know,” Sam remarked as Steve adjusted the settings on the mirror, allowing her to see them all since she clearly already knew they were there.</p><p>He turned on the mic, “You infiltrated our facility and won’t tell us who you really are. I’m sure you understand our concern.”</p><p>She sighed heavily. “Yeah, I do.” With that, she flipped down, landing on her feet and facing the mirror again. “Steve, if this screws up time somehow, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>The Avengers looked at each other in confusion, but turned back to her when she lowered her hood and pulled off her mask. To everyone’s surprise, the girl looked <em>exactly</em> like you, but a couple of years younger. Everything was the same, except her hair had been chopped closer to Carol’s length, and her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. They looked just like Peter’s, showing that same spark that his did. Her gaze flashed between you and Peter before she spoke again.</p><p>“My name’s May Parker, and I <em>really</em> need your help.”</p><p>—-</p><p>The Avengers all sat at the table in the briefing room, having moved there after May revealed herself to them. She stood up at the head of the table and everyone had their eyes on her, listening to her talk. You stared at the wooden table, tracing the grain with your finger because you couldn’t bring yourself to look at her, Peter, or anyone else. Nat’s ‘I told you so’ look right after May’s unmasking had been enough for you.</p><p>Peter alternated between watching you and looking at who everyone now knew was your daughter, even though she hadn’t flat out said it. His eyes were full of awe, and he still hadn’t been able to pick his jaw up off the floor. The two of you were going to have a kid someday, one that turned out just like you, and he couldn’t be happier. He had so many questions for her, so much that he ached to know.</p><p>“-so the machine exploded, and I ended up in the middle of Manhattan about two hours ago. Imagine my surprise when I found out that it’s 2026 and I don’t even exist yet,” May plopped down into the closest chair and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know it was risky to come to you for help since my parents are here, but I had to. I just really want to get back home to my family and I figured that you all were my best chance to do that.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “We’ll help you however we can.”</p><p>“Bruce and I are gonna head to the lab and see what we can come up with.” Tony stood up, throwing a wink Peter’s way as he left the room with Bruce.</p><p>Peter turned around to find you staring at him, but as soon as he did, you stood up from the table, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam following right after. His stomach dropped, that little voice in his head telling him that you were disappointed by the look into your future, but May’s voice drowned it out. “Where do you want me in the meantime, Steve?”</p><p>“It’s best that you stay with an Avenger for right now since you’re not from here.”</p><p>“Fair enough,”</p><p>As he listened, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Happy. “Ready to go, Peter?”</p><p>Peter face palmed internally, having forgotten that Happy was coming to take him back to the city. Disappointment threatened to crush him when he realized that he’d miss the chance to talk to his daughter, until he had an idea. “Hey, May?”</p><p>She and Steve turned, being the only two left besides him and Happy. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Happy’s taking me back to Queens for patrol. You can join me if you want. Just something a bit more familiar to do while you’re displaced.” Peter shrugged nonchalantly, but he really did hope she’d say yes.</p><p>May rubbed the back of her neck, something he tended to do when he was nervous as well. With a few moments of thought, she replied, “Yeah, sure. That sounds great.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Peter swung back towards the rooftop where he’d left May, carrying a bag containing some food. They’d been patrolling for a good five hours and Peter had gotten hungry, knowing she had to be too considering she hadn’t eaten since she got displaced. So he’d offered to pick up some food to eat while they took a breather.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>As he headed there, he thought of the last few hours that he’d spent with May and how she was even more amazing than he thought she’d be. Funny, smart as a whip, and really good at her job. So much of her reminded him of you, but little bits of him shined through, like the corny quips and Star Wars references. Fighting alongside her was pretty cool too because even though she was a few years younger than him, she kept up effortlessly, throwing out moves that even he didn’t know.</p><p>When Peter landed on the roof, he found May perched on the edge, mask off and scrolling through her phone. Before Peter could see what she was looking at, she stowed her phone away and smiled nervously as he sat down by her, putting the bag in between. He pulled his mask off as well, since it was starting to get dark anyway, and they were high up enough to not be spotted. “I got some sandwiches. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I went with my usual because we might have similar taste.”</p><p>May smirked as Peter handed her the wrapped sandwich from the bag and she started to open it up. “Let me guess, Delmar’s number five with pickles, pressed flat?”</p><p>“Yeah, is that okay?”</p><p>“Definitely. I’m starving.” She took a bite and slowly chewed it, taking her time as Peter opened up his own sandwich. “Damn, that’s good. No wonder you and Eddie talk that place up so much. Mr Delmar retired when I was really little so I never got to try it.”</p><p>Peter fiddled with the paper, realizing that it might be a chance to casually learn something. “Who’s Eddie?”</p><p>May froze instantly and turned to look out over the city. “Nobody important.” She took another bite as Peter did, and they both sat there for a while, a nice breeze blowing over them while the sun finally set completely. “Look, I know you had an ulterior motive in bringing me out here and that’s fine, I still enjoyed working alongside my dad, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to tell you too much.”</p><p>Peter slowly nodded his head. He understood where she was coming from, since time travel was a complicated thing, but he was desperate. “I get it, May, but I just found out that I end up having a daughter with the girl that I love more than anything. The girl that I didn’t even think could love me back, so I just want <em>something</em>. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Noticing the look in his eyes, May finished the bite she had in her mouth, then set her sandwich down next to her, taking a deep breath. “Okay.” She pulled out her phone and went to her photo gallery as Peter watched, catching glimpses of a few pictures in the camera roll as she scrolled through. Most of them were pictures of others, with a few selfies scattered through, but he couldn’t see the details since they were so small.</p><p>She finally stopped at one and opened it up, showing it to Peter and making him smile when he saw it. It was him in his Spider-Man suit, grinning down at the baby he was holding. He looked a bit older than he assumed he’d be, which concerned him. “That’s me. You were fighting Electro when mom went into labor and somehow got there in time.”</p><p>“Wow.” Peter’s eyes were wide with wonder, but he still wanted to know. “So (Y/N) and I don’t have a baby for a while then…” That realization hurt, because while he hadn’t expected to have May immediately, he didn’t want to wait <em>that</em> long.</p><p>“Well…” May cursed herself for being so affected by the sadness in Peter’s voice, but she’d always been a daddy’s girl. “Okay, I need you to <em>promise</em> me that you won’t let this change anything. Like, don’t let this get you so excited that you scare mom away.”</p><p>Peter practically cheered, almost dropping his sandwich off the edge. “I promise! I wouldn’t dream of screwing this up.”</p><p>May went to scroll through the pictures again, looking for something specific.”Alright, so Eddie? He’s Edward, after Uncle Ned, but we just call him Eddie so it’s less confusing. He’s my oldest brother.” She pulled up a family picture, showing you, Peter, May, and two boys. He assumed the taller one was Eddie, which was proven correct when she pointed at the other boy and continued, “This is Ben, my other older brother.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away from the picture of all of you together and smiling. His heart felt as if it would burst through his ribcage and out of his chest, and tears started to form in his eyes. “Three kids, huh?”</p><p>“Yep.” May quickly swiped through a few more pictures, just random ones of all of you together before she put the phone away. “That’s all you’re getting from me.”</p><p>“And that’s fine. It was enough, more than enough really. You…you gave me a little bit of hope for a future with (Y/N).”</p><p>May laughed, shaking her head. “Man, you weren’t kidding about how clueless you were when it came to mom. I saw her staring at you in the briefing room earlier and it was <em>so</em> obvious.”</p><p>He shrugged, smiling a bit as her laugh died down. “Yeah, everyone’s been telling me that for years, but I didn’t believe it until you came along. I still don’t know if I do.”</p><p>“So, are you going to do something about it?” She quirked an eyebrow, going back to her sandwich since she didn’t have to look through her phone anymore.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“If you do, just don’t come on too strong, okay? Remember what you promised me.”</p><p>“I remember, I remember!” Peter laughed, making her follow suit, and they stayed comfortably silent for a short time until Peter spoke up again after finishing his sandwich. “So I have another question.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what had been slowly gnawing at him since he found out about her. “Am I…am I a good dad?”</p><p>It wasn’t really the question that May was expecting, but she knew the answer. She turned her whole body around, bringing one leg up to rest on the ledge and letting the other stay hanging off the edge. Peter watched her anxiously as she looked off, collecting her thoughts.</p><p>“I’ve only been Spider-Woman for a few years, but I’ve screwed up a lot in that time. Kinda comes with the job, I guess. But you’ve always been there for me when I needed you. You’ve always caught me, every time. So no, you’re not a <em>good</em> dad. You’re the best.”</p><p>A smile formed on Peter’s face and May patted him on the shoulder before going to pull her mask on again. “Ready to get back out there?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”</p><p>—-</p><p>The next morning, you stood right in front of the guest room door, a small stack of clothes tucked in your arm. You bounced slightly, trying to hype yourself up so you wouldn’t run off, meanwhile thinking about how usually Peter was the only one to get you nervous like that. The idea of talking to your future kid was irresistible and, since Peter did, it was only fair that you got to, so you had your mind set on it. Your fist trembled as you firmly knocked on the door.</p><p>A few moments later, the door opened to reveal May, eyes barely open and hair wild. She was wearing some spare sweatpants and an Avengers sweatshirt that they’d had in the medbay, reminding you of why you had clothes. “Good morning!” You held the stack out towards her. “I brought you some clothes so you wouldn’t have to wear a sweatsuit all day.”</p><p>May smiled, taking the clothes. “Thanks.” Even in her tired state, she had an idea of what you were trying to do. She nearly laughed thinking about you and Peter both attempting to be subtle and utterly failing. Or maybe you really were just concerned and wanted her to have real clothes, letting that motherly side show early. Either way, she stepped back a bit. “Wanna come in?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” You walked in and stood in the middle of the little room until May sat down on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her and you took it, folding your hands over your lap. “This must be really weird for you.”</p><p>May shrugged. “Not really. It’s kind of funny actually, getting to see my parents before they were my parents. Now that’s the part that’s probably weird for <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“A little. I just never thought I’d…” With a sigh, you flipped your hands palm up on your thighs, looking at them and thinking of what they’d done in your nineteen years. “I didn’t think I’d have a family again. Yeah, the Avengers are family, but that’s a little different. I didn’t think I’d have a kid or anything, especially not with Peter.”</p><p>“Well, you do. And she’s awesome.” May brought the clothes onto her lap and looked through them, smiling at a shirt that she recognized. It was one of her favorites, black with a classic Star Wars logo across the chest. You had given it to her, or were going to give it to her rather, when she was about 13. Your voice distracted her and she glanced up. “Huh?”</p><p>You hesitated, swallowing the lump in your throat before repeating the question. “So you’re happy? You have a good life? You’re doing the whole superhero thing, and I know that life takes a lot of sacrifice…”</p><p>She thought a moment, toying with the fabric of the shirt she held. “Yeah, I’m happy. It’s not exactly <em>ideal</em>. I still miss things and I get hurt a lot, but there are so many good parts that make up for it. My boyfriend Miles is a hero too and we work together, plus my closest friends know, so the secret identity thing isn’t a big problem. And I have a huge family of other heroes to back me up if I get in way over my head, even though it’s always hard to ask.”</p><p>“Sure, there are times where I wish for a moment that I could be a normal sixteen year old, but when it comes down to it, I wouldn’t trade this for the world. There’s nothing better than using my power to help people and make the world a better place. It’s like da-Peter says, ‘With great power comes great responsibility’.”</p><p>You stared at her in awe, making her rub the back of her neck as her cheeks flushed. “Wow…you really are like Peter. I wish I’d been more like the two of you when I was your age, instead of a monster.”</p><p>May’s heart clenched at your words. She didn’t know everything about your life before the Avengers, but she’d heard enough over the years to know that it was rough and you’d done bad things. “But that’s why you’re here with the Avengers. So you can be better now. The past doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I know that’s what everyone says, but…” You shook your head, running your hand through your hair. “I can’t help thinking that both of you deserve better than me.”</p><p>May placed her hand over yours and squeezed it firmly, giving you a soft smile. “There isn’t any better and Peter would agree.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“I know so.” She let go of your hand and stood up, picking the clothes from the bed. “I’m gonna go ahead and get dressed. You wanna meet in the kitchen for breakfast?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that. See you in a few.” You got up and left the room, a grin on your face as you thought about what May had said.</p><p>—-</p><p>Three days later, Tony and Bruce had found a solution to getting May back to her time. It was bittersweet, since you were happy that she would be going home, but sad that you wouldn’t see her again for a long time, and Peter was feeling about the same.</p><p>The machine that Tony and Bruce built took up a good portion of the quinjet hangar as all of you stood around it, with Bruce explaining the whole process to May yet again. You’d tuned it out, your focus on Peter, who was standing near you on the other side of the girl. He seemed to be listening to Bruce, but you were proven wrong when he looked at you. You immediately turned away towards Bruce and Tony, feeling panic shoot through your veins.</p><p>Peter blushed as soon as he caught you looking at him, but he just felt sad when you turned away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony roll his eyes dramatically, and he knew it wasn’t at Bruce.</p><p>May took a step forward and turned around to face you and Peter. “Well, I guess this is ‘see you later’. It was really nice to spend time with you guys like this.”</p><p>“I enjoyed getting to know you a bit, May.” You leaned forward and pulled her into a quick hug.</p><p>Peter hugged her as well when you let go. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>May beamed at the both of you as she pulled her mask back on and flipped up the hood. She walked up onto the platform and turned to face you. Bruce flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons, and the platform lit up. “Just remember what we talked about!” With a bright flash of light, May was gone from the platform.</p><p>After a moment, you turned to Peter, shaking and wiping your sweaty palms on your jeans. You hated how easily he could turn you into a nervous little kid, he was the only one that could. He looked at you, and you resisted the urge to run from the room, instead deciding to smile at him. Peter smiled right back, his cheeks turning red again. You took a deep breath. “Peter?”</p><p>“Y-yeah?” Peter’s heartbeat pounded in his chest. You were smiling at him and talking to him, and it had him overwhelmed like always.</p><p>“Do you maybe want to…talk? Unless you’re busy, then we don’t have to…” You shoved your hands in your pockets, trying to keep your eyes on his instead of the floor.</p><p>“You want to…you w-want to talk to me?” Peter’s smile got impossibly wider. “Sure, I’m…I’m not busy.”</p><p>“Okay. How does the bench out by the lake sound?”</p><p>He nearly cheered at the thought of the two of you sitting by the lake together. “Perfect. Let’s go.” The two of you turned to leave when Tony’s voice stopped you.</p><p>“Pete, I need to talk to you about something!” Both of you groaned internally. You were on a roll and Tony just had to stop it all in its tracks.</p><p>“But-but (Y/N) and I- we were about to-”</p><p>Tony cut him off, reaching into the bag of blueberries he’d been eating from. “It’s important. It’ll only take a minute then you’re free to go.”</p><p>Peter looked between you and Tony, his heart pleading with him to tell the latter that it could wait, that what you needed to say to him was more important, but you spoke up first. “I can head out there and you can meet me when you’re done.”</p><p>He’d wanted so badly to walk there with you and enjoy your presence, but he reluctantly agreed. “Alright. See you there.”</p><p>You left the room, and Peter practically ran towards Tony so they could get everything over with as soon as possible. “What is it, Mr Stark?”</p><p>Tony leaned against the control panel of the machine as Bruce walked out, leaving the two of them alone. “Remember what we talked about a few days ago?” He popped a blueberry in his mouth, his eyebrow raising expectantly.</p><p>Peter frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know, we talk about a lot of different stuff…” More like Peter talked at Tony as he worked in the lab, but still.</p><p>“This was about you overanalyzing things with (Y/N).”</p><p>He threw out his hands in frustration, making Tony smirk. “Are you kidding?! I was doing just fine with her! We were going to go talk and <em>you</em> stopped us!”</p><p>“I don’t think we have the same definition of ‘doing fine’. You were stuttering for half of that conversation. Imagine what it’ll be like when you’re actually alone with her.”</p><p>Peter had actually been feeling pretty good about talking to you, but Tony was making him anxious again. “Is that supposed to make me less nervous?!”</p><p>Tony pushed himself up off the control panel and walked towards the door, patting Peter’s shoulder as he passed. “All I’m saying is, don’t overthink it, and don’t screw it up.”</p><p>Peter watched Tony leave, calling after him, “That’s not helpful!”</p><p>—-</p><p>Peter followed the trail towards the lake with his hands in his pockets, listening to the tweeting of some birds nearby and mumbling to himself, “Don’t overthink it, Parker. Don’t overthink it.”<b><br/>
</b></p><p>He stopped in his tracks when he saw you sitting on the bench waiting for him. The late afternoon sun shined right on you, making you absolutely glow, and Peter suddenly felt very unworthy of even being in your presence. He stood there and watched you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear before pulling out your phone and checking the time.</p><p>Seeing that it had been about ten minutes, you put your phone in your pocket and checked the trail again, only to find Peter already standing there awkwardly. He froze when he realized that you saw him, and his eyes widened. “Um…you can some sit down if you want?”</p><p>Peter seemed to snap out of it then. “Oh right.” He took a spot on the bench, reluctantly leaving about a foot of space between as he remembered promising May that he wouldn’t come on too strong.</p><p>“How long were you just standing around?”</p><p>“Only a second.” Peter could feel his face heating up again. “You just…you looked really nice in the sunlight. Really…<em>beautiful</em>.”</p><p>You nearly choked at his words. Had he just called you beautiful? With how the sun lit him up and made his eyes not so dark, you were sure you were nothing in comparison. “You look nice too. I can actually see the brown in your eyes. They’re…pretty.”</p><p>He almost giggled, looking down down bashfully at the grass leading up to the lake. “Thanks.”</p><p>Part of you hated how ridiculous that sounded, but it was silenced by just how cute Peter looked after you told him he had pretty eyes. Maybe sounding ridiculous was worth it. “So…the last few days have been crazy, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.”</p><p>“I wasn’t exactly expecting to meet my…our future child. That’s something that happens in movies, not real life.”</p><p>Peter rubbed at the back of his neck, finally blurting out what had been bothering him. “What do you think?”</p><p>“About May? She’s…amazing. She’s a lot like you, Peter.”</p><p>He’d meant more ‘What do you think about us having a life and family together in the future?’, but he liked your answer. The fact that you’d technically just called him amazing seemed to slip right past him in the meantime. “I know it’s selfish, but…I wish she’d stayed longer. I wanted to get to know her better.”</p><p>“We’ll see her again one day. She didn’t say exactly when, but we will.” You smiled at him reassuringly, and Peter’s jaw dropped. Did you really just imply what he thought you did?</p><p>The giddy feeling vanished when he had a terrible thought that maybe you were only saying those things because you felt like you had to make it happen, not because you loved him and wanted a future with him. He started to get lost in his negative thoughts, letting them block out everything that May had told him before until you spoke again. “I had a few good talks with her and some things came up. Things about feelings.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Peter thanked the universe for not letting his voice break or stutter from the emotions swirling inside of him.</p><p>“Yeah. About the feelings that I have for you.” It felt good yet terrifying to finally say, but you couldn’t take it back. It was out in the air.</p><p>Peter froze. “Feelings…for <em>me</em>?” Sure, everyone else saying it was one thing, but hearing it from your mouth was another.</p><p>“I’ve liked you for a long time Peter, like since the first time we met. Hell, I’m pretty sure I love you, and I know you feel the same way.” You were shaking, even worse than you ever had on any mission, and you began to wonder if saying you loved him at been too much.</p><p>He tried to force back the tears that were threatening to come out. <em>You loved him</em>. “I do love you. So much. I just…I didn’t think someone as perfect as you could love someone like me. Even meeting our future kid, I still didn’t completely believe it.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you finally placed your hand over the one he had resting at his side, and the feeling of his skin on your was electric. Peter glanced at your hands then back at you. “I’m not perfect, Peter. But you? You’re the best person I know. With all of the bad shit I’ve done, I’ve never really felt like I deserved to have you in my life even as a friend or teammate, let alone more than that.”</p><p>Peter smiled at you, cheeks wet with tears that had managed to escape, as he turned his hand around underneath yours and linked your fingers together. “Well, that’s stupid.”</p><p>You smiled right back, laughing just a little. “So was thinking that I wouldn’t love you back. We’re both a little guilty, aren’t we?”</p><p>For a moment, the two of you sat there, just looking at each other as the sun started to set. Peter tentatively raised the hand that you weren’t holding and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear before finally letting it rest on your cheek. You brought your hand on top of his, holding it in place and leaning your face into it slightly. “Are you gonna kiss me, Peter?”</p><p>Peter’s breathing sped up, and he suddenly felt paralyzed. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”</p><p>That surprised you. No one had ever wanted to kiss such a sweet, gorgeous boy? What you didn’t know was that he’d always been waiting for you. “Neither have I, but there’s a first time for everything, right?”</p><p>Your words helped him feel better, so he turned a bit in his seat, leading you to do the same. Peter leaned in slowly and you met halfway, letting his lips finally connect with yours. Neither of you really knew what you were doing besides touching lips, but it was still perfect. You pulled away with a grin and realized that Peter was mirroring your expression. You took him in for another moment before pressing your lips to his again, a little firmer that time. He let go of your hand so he could fully hold your face, so both of your hands went to rest at his waist.</p><p>Peter couldn’t keep his mind off of how soft your lips were, and he wondered how he’d gone so long without knowing that feeling. And if you thought the sensation of touching his hand was nice, kissing him felt like Thor himself was striking you with his magic lightning. Both of you wanted nothing more than to keep kissing the other, but eventually you had to come back to earth. He pressed his forehead to yours and hummed in satisfaction. “We should’ve done that a long time ago.”</p><p>“Well, we have plenty of time to make up for it.” You placed a quick peck on his lips, making him smile. “I love you, Pete.”</p><p>“I love you, (Y/N).”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>